


Miles的成年礼

by Qianlaw



Category: MMPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianlaw/pseuds/Qianlaw
Summary: 就是成年的小狼狗（？Miles终于把P.B.P吃到嘴的故事（？





	Miles的成年礼

Miles Morales，即将在明天迎来他期盼已久的成人日。几乎每一个孩子在成人前一天都是兴奋的，父母会为他们准备派对，朋友会送上礼物，从此自己的人生仿佛才彻底开始了似的。  
大学生活才刚刚开始，Miles已经长成了大男孩，近一米九的身高在人群中格外显眼，阳光、开朗、帅气……都是私下里女孩子们给他的无尚赞扬。柜子里偷塞的情书、悄悄串系来看他的学姐（也许还有学长）、打完篮球递上的毛巾和矿泉水……但是谁也没有看到过Miles对哪个女孩子格外亲近过。如果Gwen不算一个女孩子的话。  
“Intermission！”  
Miles投下最后一球，在女孩子的欢呼尖叫和尖锐的口哨声中长舒一口气，随意的撩起球衣抹掉头上的汗珠，露出的滚着汗的结实深麦色腹肌又引起球场的躁动。  
“Miles，恭喜明天成年。”Gwen走过来和Miles撞了个对拳，把金色的汗湿短发撸到脑后。  
“你看起来……不太好？”Gwen看Miles一提到这事瞬间塌下去的脸色，有些迟疑，“你不是快得偿所愿了？”  
谁都知道，哦，是Gwen他们都知道，Miles是绝对不可能接受任何一个女孩子的求爱的，因为年轻又英俊的Miles早就把心寄在了别人身上，并为之苦苦等了五年之久。  
“啊，实际上，”Miles有些烦恼的抓了抓头发，“Peter最近一直在躲我，也许已经，已经有，我的天啊，已经有一个月了！怪事，我总是找不到他，他的公寓最近总是锁着不给我留门，巡逻碰到他也总是绕开我……我想他应该不是后悔了……”  
“Hi，Miles，you guess what？”Gwen突然打断了正陷入爱河中的青春期烦恼少年。  
“What？”  
“Behind you.”Gwen拍了拍他的肩膀指了指他身后，“我猜我应该给你请假了。”  
Gwen理解的耸耸肩转身离开，Miles有些迷茫的转身。  
Hi,hi,hi!Boy!Who's there?  
Miles表情空白了一瞬，立刻扔下半场球赛跨过整个球场恨不得立刻到树下那个男人身旁。  
老天啊，Peter今天帅呆了！我从未看过他穿过西装！他是刻意打扮了么？一定是的一定是的一定是的！  
Miles冲过去一下把Peter冲了个满怀，可怜Peter一把年纪还要承受一个火一般少年的猛烈冲撞，Peter被惯力带后几步差点摔倒，中年男人的脆弱后腰岌岌可危的挺住了。  
“Kid，clam down，我猜你应该不想让我的脊椎断第二次，毕竟我也是个年过四十的老男人了。”Peter拍拍Miles的后背让这个紧抱他不放的男孩冷静下来。  
“我不想听你说这句话。”Miles一下板住脸抬起头来和他视线相对，“你知道的，Peter。”  
Perter.B.Parker在少年认真又顽固的视线里败下阵来。  
“All right,You are RIGHT.”

“So，为什么你躲了我这么多天？”  
当Miles和Peter一起共进烛光晚餐的时候Miles问出了这个问题。烛光晚餐当然不是Peter的主意，年过四十的中年男人绝不会再拿出这种愚蠢的年轻人套路，但是在年轻的恋人坚持下他也不得不妥协。  
“AHEMMMMM…Noting.”Peter略显心虚的往嘴里塞了一块牛排，眼神飘到桌边的玫瑰花上死盯着不放，仿佛是什么绝世珍品。  
“Really?”Miles眯起眼睛怀疑的看着他，他敢拿暗影蜘蛛侠的魔方打赌Peter绝对有事瞒着他，说起来他总觉得今天的Peter有些不对，当然不是指今天特意穿的西装，应该是别的什么他遗漏的重要信息。  
“是的，没什么，只是我，嗯，要去巡逻，你知道，布鲁克林总是很乱，嗯，很乱。”  
Miles狐疑的看着Peter最终打住了这个话头。  
“接下来我还定了电影票。”Miles吃完饭后把两张电影票拍在桌子上。Pter认命的拿起来看，电影票上明明确确显示着：蜘蛛侠。  
“God!你定了我的电影？”Peter简直不敢置信。这部蜘蛛侠电影的上映他是知道的，他一直都不愿去电影院看这部以他为主角的蜘蛛侠电影，这对他来说太……太羞耻也太沉重了。  
“就一次，陪我去看。”Miles瞪着他圆润且稚气未脱的“星星眼”可怜兮兮的看着Peter，当然，最终还是Miles的胜利，他从未能拒绝这个年轻的任性伴侣的任何要求。  
到了影院，Peter才意识到Miles竟然特意定的情侣座，中年人坐在左右都是甜蜜情侣的人中间，差点没当场捂着脸从这个消失掉，最后被Miles缠着哄着留了下来。Peter真的对这个比自己年龄小还爱撒娇的恋人毫无办法。  
很棒，电影完美映照出了他这个中年老蜘蛛糟糕的前半生。Peter面无表情伸手去抓爆米花，却抓到了一只手，那是Miles的手，他转头去看，Miles的脸在荧屏忽明忽暗的灯光映照下有些哀伤。  
Peter突然脑子里就像炸开了什么烟花，他心情复杂又欢快，他主动凑过去亲了一下Miles。  
“你还记得，我们立过一个约定，如果你成年，我们就……你还要不要来，来我的公寓……”  
后半句Miles没让他说出来，他反手按住Peter的后脑，加深了刚刚那个轻浅的吻，在这五年内，两个人的吻已经十分频繁且自然了。  
“Sure.”

“Peter…”青年人沙哑的声音轻抚在Peter耳旁，吻一下一下吮落在他的锁骨、颈窝。Peter粗重的喘了两下，中年人的自尊让他勉强把Miles推了开来。  
“还有十分钟，不能这样……”  
Miles堵住Peter的嘴，舌头不容拒绝的缠住Peter，黏腻的唾液纠缠在一起，两个人都吻到呼吸急促才分开。Miles的手摸上Peter的腰……  
Miles突然顿住了。  
“你瘦了？”Miles不可置信的拔高两个声调，Peter的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了。  
“没有，kid,没有，只是他自己瘦下去了，绝对不是我刻意去健身了，不要多想。”  
Miles突然想到Peter这一个月躲着他不见，家里也没有人，巡逻也看不见，那他是去健身房健身了？为什么？是因为这一天吗？他刻意准备的么？他还记得他们的约定……？  
“Peeeeeeeter…”Miles整个人都一下子无力的压在Peter身上，在他颈窝处拱来拱去。这个人怎么会这么好？他这么好，比天使还善良可爱，比太阳还耀眼，这世界上最好的溢美词都道不出他的好，他爱他，爱死了。  
“I love you,much.”  
“好吧，我也爱你，爱极了。”  
Peter认命的再次败下阵来，他看着Miles扬起脖子舒展肌肉脱下上衣，青年人的健美身材暴露在他的视线中，令他着迷。  
“还需要我给你脱衣服么？Peter？”Miles的额头抵在Peter的额上，他们两个鼻尖互相碰在一起，再近一点就可以接吻。  
“这种时候就不要说这种扫兴的话了，让我这个经验丰富的成年人教给你，少说多做，kid.”  
“好的，老师，少说多做。”Miles手直接毫不客气的摸到后腰，灵活的钻了进去揉捏Peter紧致又带有弹性的臀部，实际上他已经肖想过很多次了，终于满满的握在了手里。  
“我觉得你这里应该已经准备了润滑剂？”Miles啄了一下Peter唾手可及的唇，哪怕他准备的润滑剂就在旁边衣兜里，他也决定闭口不谈。  
“抽屉……”  
Miles一只手抱着Peter的腰伸手去摸润滑剂，下身精神的某处有意无意的蹭着Peter同样精神的家伙，搞得中年人脸上通红。  
“在哪里Peter?我找不到。”Miles恶劣的用下身重重顶了一下Peter的胯间，Peter丧气的踹了他一脚起身爬起来去找。  
他打开抽屉，Miles顺着这个姿势把他的裤子半退下来，手在他敏感的尾椎骨和臀缝间摩擦留恋，引得Peter好几次手抖没抓住润滑剂。  
“这儿。”Miles不甚在意的接过，把Peter重新压在床上，在他脖颈间磨蹭。  
“怎么用呢Peter，我不会用，教教我。”  
“Miles！”Peter恼羞成怒吼了他一声，Miles依旧使用他的撒娇技巧赢得了Peter的独家润滑剂使用教学。  
“……打开盖，对，倒在手上，手指上也弄上……可以进来了。”  
非常简陋直接。Miles不觉有些庆幸自己做了充足的准备，看了充足的教程。  
Miles的手指试探的探进去一个指节，眼紧盯着Peter的表情，看Peter只是有些皱眉，便继续向里深入，浅浅的在里面摸索扩张。  
“然后呢？Peter老师？”  
“More…”Peter话语间加载的热气喷吐在Miles脸上，他低低的喘息和隐忍的表情落在Miles耳边眼里就是最好的催情剂。  
手指渐渐开始不规矩，从两根到四根，Peter的紧致后穴全都乖顺的包裹了进去，Miles抽开手指，把裤子解开，深色的粗壮家伙弹跳了出来。  
“God…kid,did someone tell you that you are too big?”Peter有些傻眼的看着Miles的性器，很棒，完美的继承了黑人尺寸，怒张的弧度就这么赤裸裸的摊开在了Peter眼下，他有点退缩了。  
“只有你见过，别逃，Peter.”  
Miles一条腿压住Peter意图逃开的双腿，另一条腿温柔地分开了他们，把粗壮的性器抵在了还在翁张的穴口上。  
“Well,kid,kid,no,no,不可能，不可能进去的，不要，等一下……”  
Miles无视了Peter的慌张补救，几次在穴口打转适应后缓慢坚定的插了进去。  
“呃，呃…”Peter猛得挺直腰背，崩出一条美妙的弧度，他的手无助的捞抓几次想要抓住什么东西，Miles把手拿过去和他的手紧紧相扣。  
“没事的，没事的，Peter，马上就好了。”Miles依旧一点点逐渐深入，在Peter的脸颊眉心爱惜的落下轻吻让他放松。  
等到Miles全部进入的时候Peter已经几近失声，快感、疼痛及这个年轻人的吻的交织令这只老蜘蛛无力抵抗。  
“It's OK?”当Peter的情欲再次被Miles撩拨起来后，Miles抽出手细细擦拭Peter眼角的泪珠，在Peter的眼角处也留下吻迹。  
“No!”可惜Peter的性器暴露了主人的真正感受，后穴开始不满的蠕动想要更多。  
“OK.”Miles笑着慢慢把性器抽出去，又掼回最深处，Peter脆弱的腰身在Miles的臂弯中一颤，喉间梗住一声惊喘。  
Miles开始不急不缓的揉撩Peter的囊袋，撸动茎身，下体开始有节奏的进出，Peter过了起初的不适期后，抬腿勾住Miles的后腰暗示他快点，突然猝不及防从嘴里泄出了一声娇喘。  
Peter立刻咬住自己的嘴不可置信刚才那个娇媚的声音是他发出来的，Miles一愣之后立刻明白了原委，下身照着刚才那个角度在Peter后穴内部一处奇异的肥厚软肉处顶弄。  
“别，别，呃、嗯……受不了……MILES!!”Peter的第一次高潮来的又快又猛，他张着嘴喉咙里发出类似哭腔的吸气声，浑身都在颤抖，浓稠的精液一股一股喷射出来打在Miles腹部，一下子被抽空了力气瘫在床上大口大口喘气。  
Miles手托在Peter腰部，等Peter高潮过去，他抱起Peter把他转了个身，Peter立刻有些惊恐抓住Miles的胳膊，而体内还没有丝毫射精迹象的阴茎还死死钉在他紧缩的后穴深处。  
“One more.”Miles抱着高潮后还有些疲软的Peter一起翻了个身，高潮还处在不应期的Peter无力抵抗，阴茎抵在身体柔软的肠颈里不老实的转动，最后在中年男人几近哽咽下Peter被Miles架在了身上，两个人的体位倒了过来。  
“你想干什么？”Peter感受自己有些不妙的腰部，心中的不安渐渐扩大。  
“乘骑。”Miles阳光地裂开了嘴，手上却恶魔一样压榨老男人酸软的腰身，托着男人的臀部起落吞吃阴茎。  
“等，我还没…太深了，不要，太，太深…Miles,Miles…呜…”Peter瘫在Miles身上，整个身子从腰部开始蔓延酸软不堪，只有臀部还在积极的上下套弄快感连绵，而刚刚射过的阴茎又开始渐渐勃起。  
“Peter，吻我，Peter,please.”Miles又开始利用Peter的心软，央求Peter吻他，Peter只能迷迷糊糊的在颠弄里弯身费力的寻Miles的唇，几次都差点碰到，后来竟让这个四十多岁的男人委屈地小声抽泣。  
“别哭…别哭…”Miles见人欺负哭了心都揪起来了，停下动作扶着Peter的脑袋认认真真吻了上去，略粗糙的舌苔温柔的反复滑动过Peter的上颚，平复中年男人有些脆弱的精神，手摸进还未脱下的上衣，在尚未完全重新成为腹肌的小肚腩上流连。  
Miles的手一点点把Peter的衣服推上去，颤巍巍的乳尖露了出来，硬挺的胸肌如今是一团微微凸起的软肉，随着主人胸腔震动起伏。  
“Peter,乖，咬着。”  
刚刚成年的青年用诱骗的口吻哄着男人Peter有些茫然的咬住自己的下衣摆，把自己柔软的乳尖送到Miles嘴里。Miles轻轻含住乳头，舔弄吮吸让Peter好受些，同时另一边用手在乳口处拨弄轻轻揉捏，很快两边都变得红肿挺立。  
Peter自己有些吃味了，情绪平复下来后是后穴的空虚，他硬着老脸自己慢慢抬起臀部又放下，几次下来酸软的腰部就向他发出了抗议，他恶狠狠的瞪了还在对他乳头留下牙印的Miles，坐在他身上前后上下小幅度晃动，次次都顺着自己的心意让粗圆的龟头碾过前列腺。  
Miles又开始不满足，他抬起Peter，把阴茎抽出来，狠狠地把这个自顾自的老男人按在柔软的床垫上，摆成只让屁股撅起的形状，扶着屁股再次草了进去。  
湿软的后穴立刻接纳了他，他在其中横冲直撞，毫无章法，Peter的腿软的撑不住，几次都差点瘫在床上，让Miles捞住才勉强立着。Peter脸埋在床铺里，无力地挣扎着想要挪开，让Miles按住拉回来接着笔直操到底。  
高潮再次来临，Peter哭的一塌糊涂，腰酸的再也止不住，比之前稀薄的精液喷在床垫上，整个人脑子发白，但Miles仍然没有停下，他在Peter高潮中收缩吞吐的后穴里快速抽插，Peter几次挣扎之后达到了第三次高潮，后穴喷出潮水打在Miles的阴茎上，他干高潮了。Miles狠插几下抽阴茎全部射在了Peter的腰窝里，失去了支撑的Peter直接瘫软成烂泥，只能毫无意识的低声抽噎。  
Miles低下身，两只手钻到Peter的手指缝里相扣，毛茸茸的脑袋在Peter脸颊颈窝处蹭蹭蹭。  
“One more.”  
“NO WAY!”

“Peter还好么？”Gwen在巡逻之余看着格外精神抖擞的Miles问了一嘴。  
“Well,”Miles笑了笑，“可能这两天巡逻只能我来了。”


End file.
